


A Wonderful Christmas Gift

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Reader-Insert, the readers family isn't happy with their daughter in a poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	1. Christmas eve

You knew your parents didn't really approve of your relationship but it was Christmas eve and so they invited both of your boyfriends.  
"It's going to be ok you don't need to so nervous." Miles said as the three of you got out of the car and started walking to the front door of your sister's house. You walked up to the door and took a deep breath. Gray took your hand and give it a quick squeeze. You turned around to look at him and he smiled at you. It gave you a lot more confidence knowing that your boys has your back. You knocked on the door. A minute later your 5 year nieces Emily old open the door.  
"Auntie!" she cried going to give you a hug. You kneeled down to pick her up.  
"Hey bug how are you?"  
"Good Grandma and Mom are cooking food and Grandpa is watching TV."  
"And what have you been doing?"  
"Playing with my phonies. Do you want to play?"  
"You know I have to go say hi to your mom but I bet my boyfriend Miles would love to play." You pointed to Miles as you set your nice down.  
"Yeah I'll play phonies if you want me to join you." Emily walked over to Miles and grabbed his hand pulling him to where she had been playing.  
"She is clearly not a shy kid." Gray said as the two of you walk farther into the house. You walked into the kitchen Gray behind you. Your mom and sister Katie were hard at work on dinner.  
"Hello." You said  
"Y/N!" Katie set down the pan she had just pulled out of the oven and walked over to give you a hug. She pulled away and made eye contact with Gray. "And you must be Gray I'm Katie it's nice to finally meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too." Gray said.  
"And did the other come too?" Your mom asked as she grabbed veggies out of the fridge.  
"Yes mom Miles is here he's playing phonies with Emily."  
"Oh he doesn't have to." Katie said.  
"Katie it's fine Miles loves playing with kids."  
"Well maybe we'll get more grand kids after all." Your mom said.  
"Mom!" Both you and Katie said simultaneously.  
“What I’m just saying it would be nice for Emily to have a sibling or a cousin and the two of you aren’t getting any younger.” Gray could tell you where starting to get annoyed and so took your hand in his a small reminder that it was ok and he was there.”  
“Well Gray as much as I’m looking forward to getting to know we have a stick no men in the kitchen that only applies to holidays.” Katie said.  
“Well then I’ll go see if Miles and Emily need a third pony player.” Gray said as he gave your hand a quick squeeze before he let go and left the kitchen.  
“Ok so what can I help with?” you asked once Gray left.  
“Well for starts you could pick a guy instead of whatever it is you're doing now.” your mom said.  
“Mom you and dad said that it was ok that they come so you are not going to say anything bad thing about it for the rest of the day. Now Y/N would you mind putting the pie crust that I just pulled out of the oven and put in the fridge while I go get the nice dishes out from the attic.” Katie left the kitchen leaving you with your mom. You walked over to where Katie had set down and picked it up.  
“So how have you been?” you said your mom as you walked over to the fridge.  
“Well my knees been acting up again and your father thinks it’s a good idea to get a fishing boat rather than fixing that old shed. And I have a daughter who hasn’t called me since my birthday two months ago but other than that I’m good. You sighed.  
“Mom look I’m sorry I haven't called but work has been crazy lately.”  
“You’re work is always crazy Y/N.”  
“While you may see it that way, hitting the second half of RWBY is way more crazy for us than the then the rest of the year.” Your mom sighed as your sister walked back in.  
“Oh my gosh Y/N I just met Miles he’s seems really nice and he’s really cute.”  
“Well I’m glad you approve Katie.”  
“So how did you end up dating both of them?” Katie asked.  
“Well I already had a crush on Miles and Gray and one night Yssa asked me if there was anyone I liked so I told her. Miles overheard and as it turned out he and Gray were already dating. They both really liked me and had been thinking about dating a second person so they asked me out to coffee and we’ve been dating ever since.”  
“So have long were they dating before you joined the mix?” Katie asked.  
“Two years.”  
“Oh wow that long?”  
“Yeah and while at first that made me worried they spoil me sometimes joking that it’s their way of making up for the two years without me. I just think they like spoiling me.”  
“Well I can’t wait to get to know them better.”  
The rest of dinner making went without a hitch. Katie’s husband Ben came home from visiting with his mom who was in the hospital right as it was time to eat.  
“So how’s your mom?” your mom asked Ben as you all sat down for dinner.  
“She’s doing better she won’t be released till after Christmas but my brother, his wife and their kids are going to visit her tomorrow so she won’t be alone for Christmas.”  
“Well that’s good.”  
“So what you two do?” your dad asked Miles and Gray as food begin to be pass around.  
“I’m the head writer of our of animation department.” Miles said “And Gray is the head of the animation department.”  
“Wow Y/N dating the boss.” Ben said jokingly. You blushed a little at that.  
“Now I have to ask cause you two are dating my daughter do you two plan on this being a permanent situation or are you going to dump her when you want to settle down?”  
“Dad that’s so uncalled for!” Katie said. Both Gray and Miles both head your hand that was closest to them.  
“Mr. L/N Miles and I love Y/N.” Gray stated calmly “And have zero plans on breaking up with her.” You head was racing hoping that this would be over soon and that it wouldn’t become a bigger fight but at hearing Gray’s words made your heart melted a little. You loved your boyfriends to the moon and back and hearing that they felt the same was like magic.  
“So what then no wedding and what are you going to do if about kids? We’ve been saving up for Y/N’s wedding since she was in middle school.” Gray looked at Miles who gave him a nod.  
“We hadn’t talk to Y/N about this yet but we’re thinking that we would just have a ceremony and just not be married on paper.” Miles said.  
“As for kids we haven’t really thought about it outside of knowing that we do want them at some point.” Gray added.  
“So what are all of my grand kids going to be born out of wedlock?” your mom asked.  
“Hey you don’t need to bring me and Ben into this. We did get married.” Katie said.  
“Yes a month after Emily was born.”  
“Only because she was born premature.” You wanted to be anywhere else right now this was getting out of hand.  
“We do really love Y/N.” Miles whispered as he gave your hand a gentle squeeze knowing that your were panicking. You felt sick and know you were on the verge of a panic attack. You know it wasn’t going to be the best of Christmas eve dinners you just didn’t think it would be this bad. You don’t know when but Gray had started tracing patterns on your hand in hopes of calming you down.  
“I think we should go.” Gray said trying to hid how worried he was that you were likely about to go into a panic attack.  
“You guy don’t need to go.” Katie said.  
“Let them go clearly they can’t handle some simple questions.”  
“That’s not it at all.” Miles says you’re so in your own head at this point that you almost didn’t hear him but you could tell by his voice that he was worried.


	2. Christmas Day

The next thing you know you're in the back seat of the car. You look over to Miles was sitting next to you, holding you hand and looking directly at you.  
“Hey, are you ok you had us both really worried.” Miles said softly a hit of worry still in his voice.  
“Yeah.” you said softly “So how bad was it this time?”  
“You’ve had worse panic attacks if that’s what you're asking.” Gray said.  
“How did my parents take it?”  
“Katie and Ben dealt with them. You didn’t tell us they didn’t know about your anxiety.” Gray said.  
“Well you can see why I didn’t tell them. I doubt they would have believed me.” you replied. You leaned to the side so that your head was now resting on Miles’ shoulder. He ran his arm behind your back and rest his hand on your arm. You pulled your legs up making yourself a ball in Miles’ arms.” You had a lot more questions but decided now wasn’t the time.  
“You guys know I love you guys a lot right?” you asked.  
“Of cause we do.” Miles said. “And we love you too.”  
“Y/N we’re lucky to call you our girlfriend, you’re so kind and fun to be around.” Gray adds. You smile at you boyfriend’s kind words.  
“So I called my mom and dad and let them know we’re coming over earlier than we planned and they’re really excited to see you.” Miles said. You’re family was only 30 minutes away from Miles’s parents so the plan had been to eat dinner with your family and then drive to Miles’ parents house to stay the night. You looked up at Miles and then looked at Gray in the rear view mirror.  
“So was there a number of kids you guys had in mind?” you said smiling.  
“Well we were thinking two or three.” Miles said. “A girl and boy and maybe another.”  
“We also talked about getting a house Maybe not now but in the future.” Gray added as he looked to Miles.

You fell asleep in the car so the next morning you woke up sandwich between your boyfriends.  
“Merry Christmas you two wonderful nerds.” you whispered unsure if they were awake yet.  
“Merry Christmas to the most wonderful girlfriend a pair of nerds could ask for.” Gray said as he sat up in bed. You also sat up and looked over at Miles who was still asleep.  
“He carried you in from the car last night.” Gray said. “I told him that you would have been fine if we woke you but he interested.”  
“Merry Christmas you two.” Miles said as he yawned.  
“Merry Christmas Miles.” you said as you leaned down to kiss him on the head.  
Five minutes later the three of you walked into the living room. Rebecca come in living from the kitchen and made a Beeline for you and gave you a hug.  
“Miles told me about what happened I’m sorry sweetheart. But hopeful today can still be a Merry Christmas ” she said.  
“Merry Christmas and thank you.”

“Ok so Miles and I have one more gift for Y/N.” Gray said once all the gifts had been opened.  
“And it’s back in Austin so we’re going to drive there and be back with plenty of time for dinner.” Miles said. You looked at both of you boyfriends confused.  
The whole car ride you tried to guess what this gift might be but your boyfriends just kept smiling and telling you would found out once they got there. Miles parked the car in front of a dark blue house.  
“Ok we’re here.” Miles said. He and Gray got out of the car as you just stared at the house perplexed. Miles opened your door. “You’re coming right?” he asked jokingly.  
“Is this what I think it is?” you asked.  
“If you think that this is the house that me and Gray have been looking at behind your back that we bought for all of us to live in than yes this is what you think it is.” Miles said. You stopped walking you couldn’t believe that this was real.  
‘Are you serious?”  
“Yeah we are!” Miles said. You looked over at Gray who was smiling at you.  
“I meant what I said last night Y/N we’re in this relationship for the long haul.” Gray said. “So how about we give you the tour.” The three of you walked into the house and was absolutely gorgeous. And bigger than it looked from the street.  
“It’s two stories, has four bedrooms and two full bathrooms.” Gray said you took your shoes off in the entryway.”  
“And wait till you see the backyard.” Miles added.  
“And it has a backyard.” You were only half listening as you’re brain was still processing this. Not only had your boyfriends bought the three of you a house but they saw this has being where the three of you would spend the rest of your lives in. It was overwhelming but also heartwarming to think that these two loved you that much. Gray noticed how quiet you were. He walked over to you and took you hand.  
“So what are you thinking?” he asked you.  
“How amazing my boyfriends are.” you said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “When did you guys even start looking for a house?”  
“You remember when we're talking about having you move in a few months ago?” you nodded. “Well we realized that it would a good idea to get a bigger place for the three of us so we started looking. We thought we would just get a bigger apparent or a small house. And then we saw this place.”  
“And we knew it was perfect.” Miles jumped in as he put an arm around each of you.  
“I don’t know how you two are going to top this next Christmas cause this is kinda perfect.” You said.  
“Hey who says we have to top this?” Miles jokes.  
“I’m kidding Miles but this is pretty perfect. I still can’t believe you guys did this.”  
“We love you and couldn’t think of a better way we show you.”  
“I love you guys too. Now how about you show me the rest of our house.”


End file.
